The Life of a Warlord
by IceWolfofTheTribe
Summary: She, was a leader. He, was in war. What happens when he stumbles upon her when he is out looking for more soldiers for Maria's army of newborns. Will he know straight away or will he deny it until he can't take the pain anymore.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Calibri Light'; font-size: 20.0pt;"The Life of A Warlord/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16.0pt;"She was a leader, he was in a war. What happens when he stumbles upon her when he is out looking for more soldiers for Maria's army of newborns? JasperXCharlotte PeterXBella/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16.0pt;"Chapter 1/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16.0pt;"JPOV/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16.0pt;"Maria called me into her office as soon as training was over and told me to go look for more soldiers. That's how I got to where I am now. That's how I met my mate. I was running through town when I heard a scream come from an alleyway and I went to investigate and found a young female cowering ina class="sjgnnqbs" title="Click to Continue by CrossBrowse-3.2v" href="#22622324" the corner/a of the ally as a male advanced toward her. He felt no remorse for what he was about to do. For what I would not let him do. I could smell the blood coming from a large gash on her forehead. I ran up behind the man and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. I walked over to the woman and told her that I was going to help her and then I bit her neck and pushed as much of my venom into her as I could then I went over to the man and drained him of his blood. I ran and picked up the girl and ran back to the camp. "Maria! I have a soldier." When she didn't come immediately I ran to her room and didn't hear anything so I thought she must be training so I ran to the training room and there she was lying on the floor. Well her head was her body was dangling in my brothers hand. There was a fire set across the room and his mate was standing next to it throwing pieces of the army into it. "Well, well, well. If it ain't the Major. I been looking for ya. I came here looking for you and you was gone." I laughed, knowing full well at he knew that the woman in my arms was my mate. "Well howdy ta you too Captain. Hey General." Bella looked up from the fire and nodded at me. "I found her Captain. Lets head out." We ran to the house Peter was using until he could come and get me back from Maria for the second time. When we arrived I had expected to see Alice there to tell me that what I did was horrible but she did not arrive out of thin air. But someone did. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were there. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Calibri Light'; font-size: 20.0pt;"The Life of A Warlord/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16.0pt;"She was a leader, he was in a war. What happens when he stumbles upon her when he is out looking for more soldiers for Maria's army of newborns? JasperXCharlotte PeterXBella/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16.0pt;"Chapter 1/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16.0pt;"JPOV/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16.0pt;"Maria called me into her office as soon as training was over and told me to go look for more soldiers. That's how I got to where I am now. That's how I met my mate. I was running through town when I heard a scream come from an alleyway and I went to investigate and found a young female cowering ina class="sjgnnqbs" title="Click to Continue by CrossBrowse-3.2v" href="#22622324" the corner/a of the ally as a male advanced toward her. He felt no remorse for what he was about to do. For what I would not let him do. I could smell the blood coming from a large gash on her forehead. I ran up behind the man and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. I walked over to the woman and told her that I was going to help her and then I bit her neck and pushed as much of my venom into her as I could then I went over to the man and drained him of his blood. I ran and picked up the girl and ran back to the camp. "Maria! I have a soldier." When she didn't come immediately I ran to her room and didn't hear anything so I thought she must be training so I ran to the training room and there she was lying on the floor. Well her head was her body was dangling in my brothers hand. There was a fire set across the room and his mate was standing next to it throwing pieces of the army into it. "Well, well, well. If it ain't the Major. I been looking for ya. I came here looking for you and you was gone." I laughed, knowing full well at he knew that the woman in my arms was my mate. "Well howdy ta you too Captain. Hey General." Bella looked up from the fire and nodded at me. "I found her Captain. Lets head out." We ran to the house Peter was using until he could come and get me back from Maria for the second time. When we arrived I had expected to see Alice there to tell me that what I did was horrible but she did not arrive out of thin air. But someone did. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were there. /p 


End file.
